Quien eres tu?
by mooniemouse27
Summary: Listo el Omake que me pidieron y con esto damos por finalizado el fic y espero lo disfruten.../ Muere Iemitsu (?) o.o
1. Chapter 1

**Quien eres tu?**

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertence le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama *_* …

**Advertencias: **ninguna, solo la ira de Reborn… ya saben que es lo que no deben hacer J

**Pareja:** R27… pero ligeeeero….

**Notas de la autora: **xD es que me da tanta risa que Tsuna no lo reconozca y pues tenia que hacerlo xD

**Dedicatoria: **ninguna en especial, aunque recuerdo que a alguien le prometi un R27, que me lo diga :)

* * *

**- Quien?... quien eres tu?**-

Hagamos como que una piedra le había caído en la cabeza, estaba sorprendido de que no le pudiese reconocer, en verdad era tan tonto, inútil e incluso ciego? Se la había pasado la primera vez, puesto que se encontraba en medio de una pelea, cualquiera se aturde y no piensa bien, pero ahora que todo había terminado que había recuperado su forma original que incluso estaba en la misma posición en la que se encontraba anteriormente y la vestimenta al igual que León son inconfundibles como era posible que todos y enfatiza "TODOS" menos "el" se den cuenta de quién era? Esto ya era el colmo al parecer el entrenamiento no fue suficiente y la estúpida súper intuición que se cargaba su alumno no funcionaba, al menos no hoy. Lo siguiente que paso le impidió reprender al dame de su alumno. Se había desmayado y era normal había peleado contra los más fuertes y además se había agotado parte de su llama para poder ayudarlo a él y a los demás arcobalenos para poder romper la maldición, no lo discutió se apresuro hacia el débil cuerpo y el mismo se encargo de llevarlo a un hospital para que pudiesen atenderlo, seria a él a quien viera primero y así podía castigarle por no saber reconocerle.

El tiempo paso y los doctores salieron de ambas salas de urgencia, todos ya se encontraban estables, se les permitió suspirar de alivio, un poco más lejos se encontraba un hombre alto con un traje negro y una camisa y corbata naranja, una fedora cubría parte de su rostro, se encontraba escuchando las indicaciones de un medico, a los pocos minutos este se retiro y dejo al hombre que también tenía el cabello color negro azabache y unas patillas que eran un poco extravagantes.

-**Vaya que incluso el peinado pudo haber reconocido, dame-Tsuna, no, baka-Tsuna! **– dijo entrando a la habitación cuya puerta se encontraba frente a él. Lo primero que divisó fue un cuerpo tendido en la cama respirando de manera pausada. –**Tsk! Esta dormido aun, pero me las pagaras Tsuna…** -una sonrisa algo sádica se dibujo en sus labios indicándole a su camaleón dirigirse a su mano convirtiéndose así en una pistola color verde la cual apuntaba hacia el pobre chico que se encontraba reposando en aquella cama, sin embargo una mano le detuvo, más bien fueron varias… -**Reborn-San que trata de hacer?**-se escucho la voz de cierto peli plata – **Tsuna-kun** –el jefe Simon se posicionó entre la pistola y su mejor amigo.

-**Para Reborn!, estás loco deja descansar a Sawada!**- Lal hablo tratando de controlar su voz para no despertar al peli castaño con su habitual tono. -**Hey, estás loco o que kora!**- Colonello intervino…y así podría seguir con las frases que le dirigían al hitman numero uno de este planeta, pero sería largo, en fin ya una vez tranquilos fue la calmada voz de Fong el que hizo la pregunta esperada.

-**Bien, que es lo que pretendías hacer Reborn? Tu alumno aun esta débil lo sabías? Deberías dejarlo descansar ah hecho mucho por hoy, ah hecho mucho por nosotros** –dirigió una mirada de ternura al chico que aun yacía durmiendo ajeno al tumulto que se encontraba en su habitación. Regresando una mirada seria al hitman.

-**Tsk! No sé porque se meten, solo iba a darle un susto eso era todo**- bajo la pistola y León volvió a su forma habitual. – **Independientemente si fuera un susto o no, estabas a punto de hacerle algo y estas molesto tío Reborn, por qué?**- esta vez fue Uni la que lo cuestionaba, pero como toda arcobaleno o ex-arcobaleno del cielo o más bien como heredera de la sangre de Luce supo adivinar con solo ver el ceño fruncido de su querido tío lo que pasaba y como linda heredera de Aria también decidió bajar la tensión de todo lo que hace unas horas había acontecido. –**Nee tío Reborn, no será que estas celoso por que Sawada-san reconoció a todos los arcobaleno menos a ti?, dime eso te molesta?** – dijo con una sonrisa picara, los presentes que eran Lal, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Enma, Adelhaid, Colonello, Fong, Skull, Ryohei, Chrome e incluso hasta Viper y Verde se quedaron un momento en shock pero fue solo un momento ya que luego la habitación se encontraba llena de risas-

-**Como? Reborn celoso?, oi quítate el sombrero y déjame ver tu cara de macho celoso kora!**- Colonello empezó con las palabras acidas y las carcajadas fuertes.

-**Eso demuestra lo poco que le importas a tu alumno Reborn**- dijo Verde soltando veneno, Viper solo asentía ocultando su risa, los demás decidieron no decir nada ya que de repente el aura del hitman se hacía cada vez más amenazante. – que es lo que dices Colonello?- lanzo una patada que el rubio esquivo pero que fue a parar en Skull quien salió volando por la ventana del cuarto, el cuerpo que yacía durmiendo se removió, empezando a despertarse lentamente, todos decidieron salir corriendo no querían ser vistos y regañados por el ruido además que preferían vivir ya que el de cabello azabache aun seguía un poco molesto (que digo poco, mucho!) por los pequeños comentarios, apenas desapareció el ultimo inquilino que era Enma arrastrado por Adelhaid (no quería dejar a Tsuna con el asesino) cerró la puerta con seguro volteando hacia la cama en donde el cuerpo había terminado de incorporarse y se frotaba un poco los ojos.

-**Emm… Reborn?**- lo reconoció?, ya sabía quien era? Se acerco a la cama y se quito la fedora asentándola en la pequeña mesita que estaba a un lado de la cama –** Oi Dame-Tsuna te tardaste mucho eh?** – lo veía amenazadoramente, el castaño abrió mejor los ojos y se sorprendió, ahí estaba el!... aquel hombre que una vez le ayudo en la lucha contra su padre y que había estado en el mismo sitio de la última pelea, el!...

-**Emm quien es usted?**- hablo el de ojos miel, ladeando un poco la cabeza, una venita salió en la frente de Reborn y levanto el puño que se estrello en la cabeza de su alumno quien se quejo en silencio- **Tu! Aun no me reconoces?, eres estúpido o qué?!** – estaba molesto en verdad que lo estaba, no soportaba aquello, porque solo con el? Había sonreído cuando los vio a todos en su apariencia adulta eh incluso les habi llamado por sus nombres, pero cuando le había visto a él solo había preguntado quien era?, eso era el colmo, lo tomo con ambas manos de las mejillas, acercándole a su rostro, iba a saber quién era el! O dejaba de llamarse Reborn!- **En verdad no me reconoces?** –dijo de manera amenazadora, mirándole directamente a los ojos, su aura amenazante por detrás. Viendo como el menor se sonrojaba, probablemente por la cercanía de los rostros decidió hablar. – **Tú! Eres en serio un inútil!**-iba a estirarle las mejillas o darle una bofetada no sabía qué pero se detuvo después de ver la sonrisa del cielo y esos ojos que le miraban con … con… felicidad? Ternura? Amor?, lo siguiente lo descoloco el espacio fue eliminado por un simple movimiento del castaño llegando a sentir esos dulces y suaves labios sobre los suyos, sensación que no duro mucho- **Bienvenido Reborn! **– esa sonrisa de nuevo, esperen le conocía? Le había reconocido?- **Co… como?** – si alguien le hubiese visto tartamudear se burlaría de él pero ya que importaba él le había reconocido, le estiro las mejillas como castigo, no se iba a burlar de el, de seguro era un juego de su alumno- **Tu!** – **Auch! Refborfn dueflef**-el castaño se quejo y pensó que ese día si iba a morir pero lo siguiente fue aun mejor que morir, el hitman le había devuelto el beso, esta vez de manera más profunda, le obligo a abrir la boca para que pudiera penetrarla con su lengua, volviendo ese beso mas demandante y desesperado, sintió las manos del azabache deslizarse por sobre la tela de la bata que tenia, bajando tratando de encontrar el comienzo de esta, acaso iba a…-Re… Reborn- escucho su nombre ser dicho entre ambas bocas, eso era lo que él quería escuchar su nombre salir de esos labios, decidió que ahí mismo lo haría suyo ya no podía esperar más las ansias habían crecido en todo ese tiempo que estuvo a su lado desde el dia que le conoció y pudo ver aquello que le hacia especial. Ese día por fin cumpliría sus fantasías, llevo sus manos bajo la bata del menor, masajeando sus muslos, acariciándolos, no se contendría, lo haría suyo ahora, nada ni nadie le iba a detener…

-**TSUNAAAAAAAAA!, HIJO MIO ESTAS AHÍ?!** – la voz de Iemitsu llego a ambos oídos, frenando las acciones del azabache, quien gruño molesto, ese se las iba a pagar!- **Otou-san?**- escucho de los labios de su castaño (si! SU castaño xD)- **Nee Reborn, eto… creo que podemos dejar esto para luego no es así?** – le vio sonreír de la manera más tierna, su rostro adornado de un sonrojo, no se iba a negar, pero tampoco se iba a quedar así, le propino otro golpe en la cabeza y tomando su sombrero se encamino hacia la puerta para abrirle al viejo rubio**- Itai!...oi Reborn! Por qué?**- se sobaba la cabeza- **No vuelvas a tratar de burlarte de mi entendido?, ya te castigare debidamente por eso** – se coloco el sombrero en la cabeza sonriendo sádica y pícaramente y al abrir la puerta desapareció mientras el padre del chico entraba precipitadamente, Tsuna se sonrojo sonriendo viéndole irse, ahora tenía que lidiar con su ridículo padre.

* * *

:) espero les haya gustado dejen reviews y lo de siempre si no les gusto diganme para saber en que mejorar xD si quieren que suba el castigo de Reborn ya saben tengo que tener inspiracion y por lo menos 5 reviews :) es mi chantaje personal xDDD...

._. pero ni siquiera pensaba en hacer eso...

adios : )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: KHR no me pertenece y sufro por ello U.U….**

**Rating: Creo que seria M apartir de aquí o.o**

**Agradecimientos a :** Katekyo1827R27X27, hibary-kyo, R27, pinkus-pyon, , Mizuki-chan24, anne di vongola, Natsukyu, MissDinosaur, SaM-nya, Lexie-chan94 y a Subelo rararara (¿) xD gracias por sus reviews, no pense llegar a tantos ;_; es la primera vez que llego a muchos… *snif*

Bueno sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo final… xD… no se si les guste creo que fue un lemmon no muy normal… o.o

* * *

**El castigo**

La noche había llegado y con ella la tranquilidad, había sido visitado por todos los que se encontraban en mejores condiciones y por supuesto por su "querido" Padre quien no le había dejado ni un minuto a solas hasta que le recordó que tenia a una esposa probablemente preocupada a la cual atender en casa, el también quería ver a su madre pero el recuperarse se tomaría unos días y no podía regresar, mas bien no quería regresar con tantas heridas no quería preocupar a su madre más de lo que seguramente ya estaba. El ultimo en visitarle había sido Enma-kun quien había asegurado escaparse de Adelhaid ya que esta no quería que le viese, según le había comentado por temor a que aquel loco asesino le hiciese daño. No entendía muy bien esa parte pero lo ignoro ya que su mejor amigo se encontraba ahí con el contándole lo que sucedía afuera y como los demás ya se estaban recuperando. Le dio felicidad saber que los que se encontraban mas heridos ya estaban estable, en verdad que no le gustaría perder a nadie por mucho que se tratasen de Xanxus, Squalo o Byakuran en verdad que le hacía feliz saber que ellos se repondrían.

-bien Tsuna-kun me tengo que ir, creo que Adelhaid me va a matar por haberme escapado pero no iba a dejar de verte, vendré mañana ok?- Le sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía y pocas personas le habían visto.- bien, nos vemos mañana Enma-kun- Le sonrió y el pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente por la acción.- cuídate!- Fue lo último que se escucho antes de captar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse.

-aaah…- suspiró, en verdad que aun se encontraba cansado. Tenía demasiado sueño, se permitió acomodarse y cerrar los ojos para entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Trato de dormir pero algo se lo impidió, escucho nuevamente el sonido de la puerta abrirse, se incorporo en la cama y enfoco su vista al lugar, no vio nada pero tenía una sensación incomoda, trato de ignorarla y se acomodo nuevamente, cuando lo hizo se llevo al sorpresa más grande de su vida.

-REBORN!- El hitman se encontraba al otro lado de su cama, al parecer el era el responsable de su inquietud, se sobresalto y por poco se cae de la cama pero los brazos del azabache se lo impidieron, se había colocado encima suyo y lo sostenía firmemente de sus hombros.

-ahora… creo que me cobrare la bromita de hace ratos dame-Tsuna – susurro a su oído de manera sensual, eso le erizo hasta el último vello del cuerpo, estaba asustado pero a la vez sentía un raro tipo de felicidad al tener tan cerca al asesino, aunque pensándolo bien que tenia de lindo tener a un asesino encima de ti? Sin duda sus hormonas estaban un poco alborotadas. Era verdad, su tutor había recobrado al parecer su forma original y no se lo podía negar ahora entendía por que el hitman alardeaba de ser un tipo genial, era cierto el tipo era apuesto, endemoniadamente guapo!, se golpeo mentalmente de nuevo y salió de ese trance.

–Eto… Reborn, de que hablas, solo fue… bueno andaba perdido te juro que enserio no te reconocí… hasta que… - desvió la mirada mientras un sonrjo adornaba su rostro, era verdad no era broma, solo alcanzo a reconocerle cuando lo tuvo demasiado cerca, frente a frente, cuando su intuición le indico que era él, la persona que ocupaba su mente la mayoría del tiempo y también su intuición le había dado aquel empujoncito, besarlo?! Nunca creyó Hacerlo, es decir que pensaba? Se estaba yendo por su lado nuevamente.

-Entonces debería castigarte por no reconocerme, de igual manera iba a hacerlo- vio la sonrisa sádica y lujuriosa en el rostro del azabache, bien la intuición que se cargaba a veces podía llegar a ser demasiado molesta, porque no simplemente se podía dejar hacer? No! La intuición le decía todo lo que iba a pasar, trato de relajarse y miro seriamente a Reborn.

-Qué tipo de castigo me pondrás… Reborn?- bien, esa pregunta fue estúpida por supuesto que lo sabia!, las manos de Reborn se lo estaban diciendo ya que estas se encontraban acariciando sus piernas por debajo de la bata.- are? No lo intuyes mi querido alumno? Tal vez debería ser un poco ms especifico?- susurraba de manera pausada en su oreja mientras le mordía y lamia el lóbulo, había empezado, no era mejor desconectarse y entregarse al placer? Aunque quisiese escapar (y no quería) no podría hacerlo, su cuerpo aun estaba débil. Gimio levemente con el contacto, empezaba a querer mas.

Reborn que acomodo sobre él, haciendo a un lado las mantas que le estaban estorbando, era una suerte que el castaño solo tuviese la bata del hospital, seria mas fácil poder desvestirlo, adentro sus manos y empezó a masajear esos muslos que se le habían antojado desde la primera vez que le vio casi desnudo, los toco y efectivamente eran demasiado suaves como lo había comprobado en la mañana, pero ahora no quería simplemente detenerse en un solo lugar, no, quería probarlo todo, cada rincón del castaño. Comenzó levantando la bata lo siguiente fue sentir el tierno abdomen del menor, paso sus manos por esa área y le escucho gemir nuevamente, esa voz tan suave, casi afeminada le excitaba, cuantas veces no había soñado con este momento? Por fin se haría realidad- ne Tsuna, eres demasiado sensible- lamio la nívea piel del delgado cuello, le sentía estremecerse, vio como su alumno se aferraba a las sabanas, le estaba gustando. Castigo? No, el verdadero castigo había sido para él al estar tanto tiempo sin poder probar de aquel dulce cuerpo que se estaba estremeciendo de placer debajo suyo. Se dirigió a los labios del menor en cuanto le escucho gemir nuevamente, atrapándolos en un beso que había empezado tierno y que el se había encargado de profundizar de la manera más salvaje que se le había ocurrido, había terminado haciendo jadear mucho más a su castaño, esa cavidad tan cálida, suave y dulce ahora le pertenecía a él y a nadie más. Irónico no? Cuantas veces había rechazado las galletas de Luce en el pasado alegando que odiaba lo dulce? Y ahora se encontraba saboreando el manjar más dulce que jamás se había imaginado probar, se sentía un poco idiotizado por ese placer.

Se alejo de los labios del menor dejando un hilillo de saliva que resbalaba por el rostro del castaño, que posteriormente terminaría lamiendo de manera lasciva. –Re..reborn… - la voz de su pequeño era tan excitante. -shh… tendrás que guardar tu voz para lo mejor, quiero escucharte llamándome de esa misma forma tan erótica- aprisiono aquellos labios nuevamente sin dejar que su amante protestara. Sus manos se encontraban ahora en las tetillas del menor, acariciándolas, masajeándolas, pellizcándolas y estirándolas, pronto era su lengua la que se encontraba atendiendo esos rosados botones, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo.

-nmgnn…aaah- los gemidos se empezaban a hacer un poco más intensos, en su vida de play boy, nunca había encontrado un cuerpo tan sensible como aquel, se aseguraría de marcarlo para que nadie más se atreviese a tocarle, ya había visto como algunos de sus guardianes le miraban con algo más que devoción, el solo pensar que pudo haber sido de alguien más antes que de él le molesto y sin darse cuenta mordió con un poco mas de fuerza el pezón del menor, haciéndole sangrar en el acto- aaah Reborn!...- le había lastimado sin darse cuenta, debía olvidarse de su alrededor, tenía que centrarse en ese cuerpo en él y en nada más que hacerlo disfrutar. Se escuchaba cruel y egoísta pero quería hacer que el próximo jefe Vongola solo lo quisiese a el, dependiese de él, lo deseara solo a él. Lamio con mas suavidad el pezón lastimado mientras una de sus manos se dirigía al abdomen, el cual acariciaba de manera lenta y tortuosa, poco a poco fue bajando hasta llegar al borde de la ropa interior, sintió el cuerpo removerse previniendo el contacto, adentro su mano para al fin tomar el miembro del menor, con el pulgar empezó rozando lentamente la punta. –aaaahnmng… nngmh- sus gemidos se escuchaban mas roncos, el placer empezaba a apoderarse de su amante. Tomo el miembro completamente en su mano y comenzó con un ritmo más acelerado, subiendo y bajando, apretándolo. Su lengua ocupada con el ombligo del de ojos caramelo. –me… amng… me voy a….nmngg...- Detuvo el vaivén cuando vio que el menor estaba punto de venirse, haciendo que este se quejara por aquello, subió nuevamente a su rostro, aquella escena era totalmente digna de una película XXX, el rostro del castaño tenía un carmesí que aunque fuese de noche se alcanzaba a notar levemente, pequeñas lagrimas se reunían en sus ojos ,aquellos dulces labios jadeando del placer que mostraban una mueca de desagrado, uno de los típicos pucheros de su alumno.

-dime, quieres más? – le susurro al oído, el menor no dijo nada simplemente se limito a rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y levantar un poco las caderas, haciendo rozar su erección con la que se encontraba atrapada aun en esos pantalones desastre negros. – no soy… el único… eh?- Tsuna acorto la distancia que les separaba uniendo sus labios nuevamente en un beso. –Que perspicaz eres… – profundizo el beso mientras nuevamente masturbaba el miembro del menor haciendo que este por fin se viniese, ahogando el gemido de éxtasis en sus propios labios. De manera desesperada el menor pareció ansioso por mas contacto ya que de un momento a otro empezaba a desvestirle aun estando atrapado en sus labios, le ayudo a quitarse la parte de arriba del traje y la camisa, la corbata aun le colgaba al cuello, se la quito lentamente y decidió jugar un poco con ese pequeño. Tomo ambas manos y las ato con ella, haciendo que el menor se quejase. –Reborn?!...-

-Si no te quedas quieto no podre castigarte como es debido- le sonrió maliciosamente, se dirigió nuevamente al cuello, besando y mordiéndolo de manera que quedasen marcas, el menor estaba excitándose nuevamente. Llevo tres de sus dedos a la boca del menor, este los lamio lenta y lascivamente, al parecer su amante ya sabía que venía , estaba por sacar sus dedos cuando uno quedo aprisionado en la boca del menor, le mordió, no era una mordida que doliese pero le había sacado unas gotitas de sangre. Que había sido eso? Miro con una interrogante a su alumno. –Me la debías… – alcanzo a decir, casi susurrar el menor. – oh? Con que esas tenemos?- El Hitman decidió jugar un poco mas con su Tsuna. Se levanto de golpe de la cama. – Bien creo que hasta aquí tenemos por hoy, tal vez lo continúe mañana - dijo dándole la espalda. –eh? … Reborn!? Mmng… no… no vas a dejarme… así?- El menor se removió tratando de liberarse de la atadura, su miembro estaba duro nuevamente y si Reborn le dejaba así, seria doloroso. – o… onegai… Reborn… - El hitman le miro de reojo, por supuesto que no le dejaría así, pero se supone que este era su "castigo" y no iba a dejar que el castaño jugase con él a "venguémonos si me haces daño" se llevo el dedo lastimado a la boca y lo encaro. –Bien, entonces que tienes que decir dame-Tsuna?- Los ojos caramelo se enfocaron en las orbes negras un poco temerosos y apenados.

-Go…gomen Reborn… - el castaño tomo impulso y junto ambos labios en un dulce y tierno beso .-gomen… me perdonas?- Joder! que esa era la actitud que le había atraído desde un principio, tomo el rostro y le planto otro apasionado beso, mientras dirigía su mano a la entrada del menor, introdujo un dedo. Sintió el cuerpo debajo suyo tensarse y otro gemido se ahogo en sus labios. Sintió como esos tiernos labios se separaban de el –duele… sácalo…ite…- lagrimas más notorias surcaron el rostro de su Tsuna, era verdad su entrada era muy estrecha, eso le prendía mas sin duda disfrutaría de meter su pene en una cavidad tan estrecha. En unos momentos pudo mover con más facilidad aquel dedo introduciendo uno más, el cuerpo del castaño se arqueo al contacto y este se aferro al cuello de Reborn, enterrando sus dientes en el hombro del mayor.

-Si vas a gemir hazlo, no te contengas, te había dicho que quería escuchar tu voz gritando mi nombre- comenzó a mover su dedos tratando de ampliar la entrada con movimientos de tijeras y simulando penetraciones, sacando y metiéndolos. – aah.. Reborn… aaah! Nmmg…- el menor ya no suprimía sus gemidos, el dolor que sentía hace unos momentos se convirtió en placer, al ver la reacción Reborn decidió unir un tercer dedo empujando más profundamente para poder encontrar el punto exacto, unos momentos más y dio en el lugar correcto, haciendo que su alumno gimiera más fuerte y se viniera por segunda vez. –aaaanmghh!- sentía las pequeñas manos aferrarse a su espalda, las uñas enterrándose en su piel, el ya no podía mas, se libero del resto de su ropa y saco sus dedos de aquella virginal entrada remplazándolos por su miembro, el cual introdujo de una sola estocada haciendo gritar de dolor al menor quien se arqueo mientras se sujetaba esta vez de las mantas de la cama.-Eres tan estrecho Tsuna… aah…-

- Re..re…nmg! – Tsuna giro su rostro, tratando de esconderlo en la almohada, el dolor que sentía era inexplicable las lagrimas corrieron ms fuerte, el azabache se preocupo, decidió no moverse hasta que su Tsuna se acostumbrarse. Pasaron los minutos y empezó a preocuparse llevo su mano al rostro del menor asustándose por la expresión de este, su rostro estaba inundado en lagrimas y la expresión de dolor le partía el corazón, retiro los mechones de cabello que se habían adherido al rostro de su pequeño por culpa de sudor y deposito un casto beso en la frente de este. – Tsuna si tu no… - antes de continuar el castaño le cerró la boca con un beso.- no yo…nmg…aah…yo – un movimiento de caderas por parte del menor le indico que ya se había acostumbrado, empezó con un vaivén lento metiendo y sacando su miembro para poder dilatar mas la entrada, el ritmo pausado pronto empezó a acelerar las caderas de Tsuna se movían al compas de sus estocadas la voz del Vongola empezaba a hacerse notar por toda la habitación.- mas… mas… nnmg… aah Reborn… aah… - ambos cuerpos se encontraban rozándose, las manos de Reborn aun se paseaban por aquel cuerpo , una de ellas atendiendo el miembro del menor. Un beso húmedo y un último movimiento hizo que Reborn tocara el punto más sensible de Tsuna, haciéndole gemir y correrse entre los dos abdómenes, estrechando su miembro de la manera más deliciosa haciéndolo a él venirse también. –aaaah REBORN!-

- aah …Tsuna aah… - Los dos se encontraban cansados, así que cayeron rendidos, Reborn cuido de salirse sin lastimar a su amante y se acomodo a su lado, rodeándole con sus brazos, atrayéndolo mas a si mismo, Tsuna que había tenido tres orgasmos se durmió inmediatamente simplemente a tiempo de aferrarse al abrazo del azabache. –ahora eres mío Tsuna, solo mío… -deposito un beso en la frente del menor y el también cayo rendido. De ahora en adelante ya no podrían separarlos de ahora en adelante estaría a su lado en las buenas y en las malas, protegiéndolo, haciéndolo mas fuerte pero sobre todo amándolo de esta y muchas otras maneras, Porque a partir de hoy se pertenecían en cuerpo y alma.

**Fin!**

* * *

Haganme saber de sus comentarios, opiniones, halagos, tomatazos, si no les gusta mandenme a Hibari a que me muerda todo lo que quiera... si les gusto tambien xD

mooniemouse27 fuera!


	3. Chapter 3

Que más bien omake es un capitulo mas por que termino estando largo xD

**Disclaimer:** Nada de los personajes me pertenece solo a Akira Amano, si fuera mío… este fanfic seria la continuación en el manga xD a que no les gustaría?

**Dedicacion:** A: Lexie-chan94 quien me pidió de favor que lo hiciera xD mas bien sono a orden ok no xD

**Advertencias:** muerte de un personaje… ok nop solo lo dejan durmiendo xD

* * *

Al día siguiente...

Iemitsu junto a otros amigos de su hijo se encontraban en la puerta de la habitación, felices porque el decimo Vongola ya estaba seguramente mejor y porque lo verían despierto...

-**Por fin podremos hablar con el decimo!**- grito Gokudera lleno de felicidad, otros presentes celebraron con él.

- **Pero... Eto... Reborn-san no vendrá a tratar de matar a Tsuna-kun verdad?**- El pelirrojo aun tenía una cara de miedo por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

-**Bueno es verdad que Ouji-san es impulsivo pero no es tan cruel**- defendió Uni a su querido tío, Los otros arcobalenos a excepción de Verde y Mammon que no se encontraban ahí asintieron.

**Bueno, es hora de entrar!**- Iemitsu abrió la puerta y todos los que iban entrando incluyéndole se quedaron de piedra al ver lo que tenían en frente. Ahí en esa pequeña cama se encontraba Reborn, rodeando con un brazo el tierno y desnudo torso de su pequeño hijo/amigo/jefe lo único que les cubría era la sábana blanca, que n realidad no cubría demasiado. Unos se sonrojaron intensamente, otros tuvieron hemorragias nasales por ver aquella escena y alcanzar a ver la piel lechosa de su Jyuudaime (nótese quien xD), otros tenían miradas de asombro, unos de odio y una q otra persona sonreía. En si la única que sonreía era Uni.

-**Reborn!**- la voz paternal de Iemitsu resonó en el cuarto, se acerco al cuerpo que trataba de incorporarse, tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo furiosamente, haciendo que la sabana resbalara mas y descubriera un poco más el cuerpo de su hijo quien aun dormía inocentemente, provocando mas derrames nasales. Collonelo se situó al lado contrario de la cama para acomodar la sabana hasta cubrir por completo el cuerpo del castaño. -**Oi Iemitsu tranquilo kora!**

-**Tranquilo!? Me pides que me tranquilice cuando este malnacido hijo de quien sabe quien se acaba de... De...** -no pudo continuar, le daba vergüenza, miro a Reborn quien bostezaba despreocupadamente.

-**Este desgraciado se acaba de follar a tu hijo, eso es** - El hitman le miro retadoramente y le mando una sonrisa victoriosa que dejo en blanco al jefe de la CEDEF.

-**Vamos que no tiene nada de malo**-continuo- **eso hacen los adultos y las personas que se aman** - observo al cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado sonriendo tiernamente, unos pocos se dieron cuenta de la expresión y sonrieron para si también, los otros quedaron anonadados con aquellas palabras.

-**Esos no son modos kora!... Hubieses esperado a que se restableciera y hacerlo en un lugar más privado kora!**- Lal golpeó a Collonelo y lo miró amenazadoramente.- **idiota no le des mas ideas!** - la fuerte voz de la mujer despertó a Tsuna quien se incorporo frotándose los ojos y observando a su alrededor, se sorprendió y alegro de ver a casi todos ahí hasta que recordó lo acontecido anoche por el dolor que recorría su cadera y espalda, miro a quien estaba a su lado, el asesino le sonreía pícaramente y también alcanzo a divisar el cuerpo sin alma de su padre a los pies de la cama. Bien, ya sabían lo sucedido se aclaro mentalmente y pensó en gritar o salir corriendo u ocultarse pero si eso le divertía al hitman el también se divertiría, aunque luego eso le pasase factura.

-**Quien eres tú?-** miro de manera inocente a Reborn ladeando un poco su cabeza, haciendo que los presentes se confundieran mas, entonces empezaron a dudar... -**Nee Reborn en verdad te lo has follado o quieres engañarnos kora?- **Las sutiles palabras de Colonello se hicieron escuchar.

-**Ja! no eres más que un engaño el Vongola no se pudo haber metido contigo**- rió Skull

-**Mira que no es bueno meter a gente inocente en las mentiras propias**- esta vez fue Fong el que alzó la voz, el azabache simplemente estaba estupefacto, pero no lo demostraba demasiado...ese mocoso estaba jugando de nuevo, apretó el puño dispuesto a golpear a su alumno cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

-**Oi Reborn es mejor que dejes de jugar...** - era Iemitsu que lo veía con una mirada que le aseguraba el infierno mismo además de estar rodeado por un aura muy intensa, al mencionado no le importo, no por nada era Reborn, no le tenía miedo a nadie. Con la misma despreocupación de siempre extendió su mano a la cabecera de la cama y tomo a León quien inmediatamente se convirtió en una pistola. - **A ver por qué no te callas?... **- lo siguiente que vino dejo estupefactos a todos, el hitman le había disparado a la cabeza al jefe de la CEDEF...-**Re… Reborn!**- escuchó de la boca de su castaño quien ya tenía unas lagrimas en los ojos, lo encaro sonriéndole divertido.

-**Ara? Que acaso no sabias quien era? **-lo atrapó en un abrazo- **No te preocupes solo está durmiendo, le dispare un sedante... Ahora más importante confiésale a todos aquí presentes que ya somos pareja**- le susurro al oído seductoramente mientras apoyaba la barbilla en el hombro del menor y mordía su cuello. Tsuna se estremeció al sentir el contacto de aquellos dientes y luego suspiro derrotado. Tenía que decir la verdad sí no quería heridos, pero algo vino a su cabeza y observó al asesino dubitativamente.

-**Pero ni siquiera sé que es lo que somos, sólo que anoche tuvimos... Bueno ya sabes...**- El castaño bajó su cabeza avergonzado, sonrojándose furiosamente haciendo que los presentes reaccionarán igual. Al parecer el hitman no mentía. Gokudera y Enma no se la creían o al menos no querían hacerlo, Yamamoto y Ryohei fingían no entender nada, pero el color carmesí que llenaba sus rostros demostraba todo lo contrario, Uni y Chrome sonreían abiertamente, bueno tal vez mas maliciosamente, Lal simplemente murmuraba cosas como que eso debería ser privado y que Reborn era un maldito pedófilo, Collonello y Skull le lanzaron miradas de muerte al asesino(solo Colonello, Skull no tenía el valor pero estaba frustrado) quien se había llevado una buena presa. Fue Adelhaid la que habló.

-** Bien Sawada quién dice la verdad? Tú? O el pedófilo ese que está s tú lado? Porque la posición en la que están indica que sí tuvieron su noche de pasión, pero eso de que sean algo? Ese pervertido te está forzando verdad?**- dijo aporreando su abanico en sus manos, Lal se unió a ella. -**Es verdad, yo aún creo en la inocencia cofestupidezcof de Sawada así que se me hace que lo haz forzado pervertido!**- Las dos mujeres mayores veían al castaño como un tierno conejito mientras al azabache como un lobo pervertido que se lo había comido aprovechando que el menor estaba exhausto y bueno no era muy brillante. El que recibía más insultos se estaba colmando la paciencia. Bastante tenía con las bromitas de su ahora amante y ahora venían ese par de amargadas para terminar de joder. Su aura de odio se incremento y con una voz de ultratumba decidió callar a cualquiera que dudara de sus técnicas de seducción.

-**Por que no mejor cada una se ocupa de su muy poca vida amorosa y se larga! Más bien por que no se largan todos?**-. Escucharon el clic del seguro de la pistola y se pusieron alertas cuando esta se encontraba frente a sus caras. Decidieron hacer lo que más les convenía, huir de ahí. Los únicos que parecían querer quedarse eran Gokudera y Enma quienes aún seguían en shock procesando las palabras de Adel acerca de la noche de pasión, (Si! Los muy pervertidos se la estaban imaginando xD). Fueron arrastrados por Yamamoto y Adelhaid y antes de que Ryohei cerrará la puerta... Escucho al hitman hablarle

-**También llévate a este remedio de padre.-** Dijo apuntando al rubio del suelo. El boxeador se lo cargo como saco de papas y salió de ahí lo más rápido posible. Al escucharse el sonido de la puerta el asesino bajó su arma y miró seriamente a Tsuna.

-**Oi que fue eso?, primero tú bromita y luego la duda?.-** Tomó su mentón para darle un beso pero el menor se negó a aceptarlo desviando el rostro. -**Tengo entendido que tú… tienes muchos amantes, y yo no quiero ser uno más**- Le miro serio pero con los ojos un poco acuosos. -**No quiero que juegues conmigo ni que me tomes como un tonto así que es mejor que nadie más sepa de lo que… de lo de anoche.- **Tsuna bajo su rostro decidido a ocultarlo de Reborn, este volvió a tomarlo delicadamente entre sus manos y le miro directamente a sus ojos.** –Que acaso no notas la diferencia?, dije que somos pareja o no? Eso es muy diferente a un amante, tú no eres uno. Tú eres la persona que "amo" – **con esa frase termino sellando las palabras con un tierno y dulce beso que el menor correspondió. Al otro lado de la puerta Iemitsu; que estaba decidido a encarar nuevamente a Reborn después de despertar; lo había escuchado todo simplemente sonrio y alcanzo a murmurar.

-**Solo hazlo feliz idiota…- **Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse una de las escenas más épicas antes vista Gokudera con bombas en mano estaba siendo atrapado por Yamamoto y Ryohei evitando que se dirigiera nuevamente al cuarto de su hijo, Bianchi que había aparecido de la nada cargando con su "deliciosa comida" y una ametralladora era sujetada por Uni y Chrome y bueno Enma aun seguía en shock. Se pregunto cómo lo tomarían los demás que aun estaban en cama?

* * *

Puse tintes 5927 y 0027 sorry esos dos son mi debilidad y tambien Hibari pero el no entro aqui o sino iba a poner peleas por a ver quien se queda con Tsuna, ademas se supone que Bari-chan quedo mas lastimado por eso esta en cama xDD

bueno con esto finaliza este fic y espero les haya gustado a toooooodas las que me leyeron ;w; me hacen sentir orgullosa de mi misma por que me animaron a escribir algo de mas de 1 capitulo

saranghae! (Es te/las/los amo en coreano) xD


End file.
